


Shatter Me - a Songfic

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, oops my hand slipped, sorry - Freeform, the ending is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling.</p><p>Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear within me. Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me.</p><p>KyoKao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me - a Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you like this work, you can follow me on tumblr (sociallyawkwardkurokocchi) because I post stuff like this all the time on there. If you want to send me a prompt or a songfic idea you can also do it on there. I do all different pairings for Ouran, Kuroko no Basket, and Love Stage.  
> Anyways, enjoy the fic!  
> ~Blu

April fourth, five o’clock in the afternoon.

 

Kaoru sat on the host club couch, watching as shadows caused by the drapes coated the room in darkness. He was alone; Hikaru and Tamaki had taken Haruhi out to get her a new dress for the upcoming formal dance. He sighed to himself; just the thought of the dance made him feel sick. Any other time, Kaoru would be excited to dance with his brother, but lately they were drifting apart.

 

Not that it mattered, really. Kaoru was trying to branch himself out, too. But he was doing a crude job at making his own friends. So far, his only “friend” was Kyoya, and most of the time Kyoya wasn’t in the mood to have a study date with the ginger.

 

Sometimes he felt too alone to help himself.

 

_I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me. Tired mechanical heart beats til the song disappears..._

 

The door was slammed open and a body dove to the ground. He heard a yell, a frustrated pound on the door, and quiet sobbing. He felt obligated to rise from the couch and observe the situation.

 

What he saw was enough to make him shriek quietly in terror.

 

Kyoya Ootori, strong Kyoya Ootori, lay before him, curled up in a fetal position, sobbing. A dark handprint poisoned his cheek. Kaoru knelt down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his senpai’s arm. “Senpai...”

 

Kyoya flinched at the contact and Kaoru immediately drew his hand away. “Kaoru, go home,” the once strong man whispered.

 

_Somebody shine a light, I’m frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me alive and Shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me alive and Shatter me!_

Kyoya sat across from Kaoru on those soft couches, knees pulled to his chest. Kaoru sat across from him. “The print is fading,” he noted gently. “It’ll be swollen tomorrow. Tell the ladies you got in a fight. Everyone loves a bad boy,” the blush that tinted his cheeks was barely noticeable, and even though Kyoya’s glasses had broken, he could see it.

 

“Kaoru,” he began, and instantly regretted speaking up. He had no clue how he should end that sentence, though he knew how he wanted to. Thank you, Kaoru. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t around. Instead he settled on his usual cold tone, “why are you still here?”

 

Kaoru shrugged dejectedly, staring at his feet. “Hika went off with Haruhi, and so did Boss. And Boss was my ride home,” he chuckled dryly.

 

“Come over.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Come. Over.”

 

“That isn’t a good idea, Kyoya senpai. I would ask if you’d like to come over to my house instead, but...again, I have no ride,” he fiddled with his hands in his lap.

 

“I’m calling my driver,” Kyoya announced broadly and pulled out his phone, stepping out into the hallway.

 

Kaoru glanced at the clock and his eyes widened in surprise. It was already seven thirty? He then recalled everything that had happened, along with the forty-five minute process of trying to calm Kyoya down, who was visibly having a mini panic attack.

 

Kyoya trudged back into the room. “Kaoru, my driver will be here in about five minutes. Do you need help carrying your things?”

 

Kaoru looked down at his backpack full of textbooks, then to Hikaru’s backpack which was equally full. He inwardly groaned at his brother for being so inconsiderate.

 

That seemed to happen a lot more often nowadays.

 

“Yes please,” he replied in a quiet voice. Kyoya hoisted Hikaru’s bag onto his shoulders like it was nothing, but Kaoru struggled to even pick the bag up. When he did get it on, he stumbled backwards onto the couch and laughed quietly, testing the waters. When Kyoya started to chuckle at him too, he knew it was okay and erupted into a fit of giggles.

 

Though Kyoya didn’t realize it, his shell was slowly cracking.

 

_Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me!_

 

The car ride was less than awkward.

 

Kyoya seemed to take interest in making fun of Kaoru’s hair. Kaoru would huff and tug at his hair, observing its “obnoxiously orange color” and its “wild child style”. Once Kyoya had claimed he was done insulting his abnormal hair, Kaoru settled on poking him in random places: his cheek, his ear, his stomach, and, teasingly, his nipple.

 

Such a teasing gesture was reciprocated in a quiet moan: petite, but present.

 

Both boys’ cheeks lit up bright red; for Kyoya, who knew about his crush on Kaoru for about a year now, it was the end of the world. Kaoru would think him a pervert. For Kaoru, it was a sudden realisation on why he didn’t care that he and his brother were drifting, and why he hadn’t cared all afternoon. All of his anger was towards Tamaki for blowing him off to gawk over Haruhi.

 

“Heh, Kyoya senpai has quirks~?” Kaoru teased slyly, poking at his nipple again. Kyoya bit his lip, almost effectively biting back another moan.

 

Almost.

 

It escaped and his cheeks went darker, embarrassment written on his cheeks in permanent marker. Kaoru couldn’t hold back his laughter for much longer, he just knew it. Still, he tried his very best, which ended in his cheeks being inflated like balloons as he held his breath like a child.

 

Kyoya faced forward when his crush’s plan of keeping his obnoxious laughter to himself failed.

 

Cheery and joyous laughter filled the car and a small smile tugged at Kyoya’s lips. Though he still wore what looked like a red cape on his face, he did have to admit the situation was amusing. Still, something felt empty to him.

 

_If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn’t be so alone. We’d burn every magnet and spring and spiral into the world unknown._

 

For a while, Kaoru ate his food and did his homework in silence. As he shoved a tomato into his mouth, the door slid open and Kyoya ventured inside. “Thank you for letting me stay the night.”

 

“What else would I do?” he replied casually, smiling. “You can’t go home right yet. Plus, it’s a Friday, and I’m sure you don’t want to be woken up to Tamaki calling you at five in the morning.”

 

Kyoya sauntered over to the bed, where his textbook and dinner were. He sat down and pulled the plate of food into his lap, eating quietly while observing Kaoru’s algebra work. He pointed to a problem in specific that stood out to him. “This one is wrong.”

 

Kaoru looked up at him with a smirk. “I know. Hika has me do his homework sometimes when he’s out with Haruhi.”

 

A knowing smirk stained Kyoya’s lips. He said nothing more of the subject and returned his attention to his meal.

 

A couple hours later, Kaoru was curled up on his bed, Kyoya on the floor. Kyoya still had a few more problems of work to do whereas Kaoru had fallen asleep.

 

He could sense something was wrong the first time it happened.

 

Kaoru made a sound of confusion and pain, hugging himself tighter. Kyoya sat up a little straighter, watching him for a few moments to make sure he was okay. Kaoru didn’t make another sound.

 

That is, until about ten minutes later.

 

The noise was so terrifying it made Kyoya shiver. He stood up immediately, as soon as it left the boy’s mouth. “Mr. Ootori, please!....stop!....”

 

_Somebody shine a light, I’m frozen by the fear within me. Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me. Somebody cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me! Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me!_

 

Kyoya shook Kaoru awake. “Kaoru....Kaoru...Kaoru!”

 

Kaoru woke up, panting and shaking visibly. “K-Kyoya senpai...I...and you....and...”

 

“Shh, slow down...” Kyoya coaxed. Kaoru’s heart slowed to its normal rate and he slowly learned to relax again.

 

“H-he...killed you,” Kaoru whispered, not knowing he was crying until it landed on the bedsheet. “Your dad did...”

 

“It’s okay, it was just a dream...”

 

“But what if it isn’t?!” his voice rose considerably, startling the older.

 

“Kaoru...”

 

“I don’t want to lose you, senpai...” his tone was as shattered and rough as broken glass. It broke Kyoya’s heart, hearing him so worried...

 

He didn’t realise what had happened until he felt a pair of lips on his. Kyoya felt the need to do something in return and wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s waist, kissing back gently.

 

_If I break the glass, then I’ll have to fly. There’s no one to catch me if I take a dive. I’m scared of change, and the days stay the same, the world is spinning but only in gray..._

 

Kaoru was in his lap by now, aiming for a better angle on the gentle kiss. He could taste the tears running down his cheeks and it tasted bittersweet. He could feel a hand crawl under his shirt and a gasp escaped his lips. The moment his lips parted, Kyoya’s tongue had woven its way past and was now ravishing the inside of his mouth.

 

“...ya senpai. Kyoya senpai!”

 

“Hmm?” Kyoya murmured tiredly. Kaoru sighed and shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe you managed to doze off in such a noisy room,” he muttered. Tamaki was running around, bothering Haruhi about going formal dress shopping, while Hikaru was hot on Tamaki’s trail.

 

Kyoya arched an eyebrow suspiciously. “Hmm...Kaoru, what’s the date?”

 

“Uh, April fourth,” he replied confusedly.

 

“I see. And what time is it?”

 

“Four thirty, just before host club closes.”

 

“Ah, alright.”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Kaoru asked out of the blue. “You seem...distracted.”

 

“No, I’m alright,” he insisted, but behind his glasses and a dark layer of natural makeup, he wore a handprint from his father.

 

_Somebody shine a light, I’m frozen by the fear within me. Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me. So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me! Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive and Shatter me!_

 

 


End file.
